Passion Hotel
by LessonsofPassion
Summary: Eli is a successful business man with a wife and kids, but he is missing excitement. Clare is just getting started in the business, and boss really wants her to close a deal. The two meet, and things go far beyond what either of them expected. Lemons
1. Passion Hotel

**Passion Hotel**

**Present Day**

He tried focusing on her eyes, but it was impossible. That button up barely fit over her large breasts. He tuned into what she was saying.

"Have you ever been in such a place? Some people consider it shameful to visit hotels like this. Other come here like they are on duty. Whether or not, they all come here to have sex," she said. She didn't totally seem into the moment either. She didn't look angry or distracted, just rather neutral, like nothing was particularly interesting.

"These walls have witnessed a lot of lust, passion, dissipations, infidelity, transgression, and even a murder. You never know how it will end, but I can tell you how it starts: I give you the key. By the way, I'm Suzan," she said. She was the lady at the front desk.

"This place was built for it. The walls are thick and soundproof. The hotel itself is placed away from the main streets and roads so as to avoid being seen by accident. It's an ideal place to have a secret meeting," she rambled on.

**In The Office**

**On The Other Side Of Town**

Let me tell you a story about Eli Goldsworthy and Clare Edwards. They are not a couple, just two people with their own desires and wishes.

Eli is a successful man. He is married and has two kids. He keeps his family portrait in his wallet. He's got his own wealthy business and nothing to worry about. People would say he's a lucky man, but they never were him. Everyday is exactly the same. Jobs, meetings, partners. So dull and boring. Life is not as brilliant as it was before. People call it a midlife crisis. But Eli had a good friend who gave him advice: to have an adventure. And Eli decided to listen to him.

Clare is a beautiful young woman, starting her career as a bank accountant. She never thought of having an affair with someone like Eli, but life is so full of surprises. Her boss is a old greesy fatso who wanted Eli to be his partner. Clare had two options: to make Eli more compliant and get promoted, or to quit her job and be unemployed. Clare didn't intend to do this, but the economic crisis and the lack of opportunities made her change her opinion.

They broke the ice during one coffee break. They both wanted to come closer and it ought to happen. Eli didn't tell her she was married and had kids, and Clare kept her own motives a secret. After some teasing, they both decided they should meet somewhere with not witnesses and more privacy. Eli was really surprised when Clare agreed to have a meeting in this hotel. So was Clare. But what's done is done.

**Eli's House**

**45 Minutes Before The Meeting**

Man, I'm a little nervous. After all these years I've spent in an office and business meetings, I hope I don't forget how to treat a woman. I better leave now.

**Clare's Apartment**

**25 Minutes Before The Meeting**

I never thought I would get into this. I've heard some of my colleague's had to do this, but I never could have imagined I would be doing this myself.

Anyways, it's a private meeting. I should get prepared for everything. It's time to go anyways.

**Passion Hotel**

**The Meeting Starts Right Now**

"Hello sir, welcome to Passion Hotel. How may I help you?" Suzan asked.

"We would like a room," Eli says quickly. He was having a hard time focusing, considering how Clare was dressed. There was no back and hardly any front. Just enough dress to cover what she needed to be in public, paired with white lace hoisery and white heels. It was hard to pay attention. Suzan typed away on her computer.

"We have vaccancies. I guess room 23 will be perfect for you. Let me register you, sir..." she said, typing away.

"Goldsworthy. Eli Goldsworthy," he said.

"Right, and how long are you going to stay?" she asked, finally looking up at him.

"Just a couple hours. We need to discuss a deal," Eli admitted. No one knew him here, what did he have to loose? This put Clare at ease, to know she wouldn't be here all night.

"Do you need anything else?" Suzan asked.

"No, nothing. We've got all we need," Eli said.

"You can order some food or drinks for your room. The number is 111," Suzan pointed out, as she does to everyone who walks into her hotel. Eli grabbed the keys as the headed to their room.

_Eli's Thoughts_

Man, I can't believe it. I feel like a teenager again, picking up girls and finding a place for a private date. That's really an adventure.

_Clare's Thoughts_

I hope nobody will learn I was here. I wish there was a way to delete my memories after all of this. Just sign the contract and I'll get my promotion. Here we go... into our room.

**Elis POV**

"Have you ever been to this place before?" Clare asked. She looked incredibly in that dress. It didn't leave much to the imagination. It was crazy.

To be honest, I had taken girls here before, way back in high school, but I didn't want to tell her that. It was such a long time ago, and I just wanted her to feel comfortable.

"Never. But everything has a first time," I said, walking towards her on the couch.

"So, maybe we should discuss the deal?" she asked, jumping straight to the chase. I didn't like my end of the agreement. I hated her boss, and I certainly don't want to be partners with him. I guess I had better talk about it now, before I hit it.

"I told you. I don't like the terms," I said, trying not to sound as aggrevated as I truly was.

"Maybe you could change your opinion?" she said, trying to be as smooth and attractive as she could. I didn't want this whole ting to turn into a big deal, so I tried to not make it so important.

"Depends on you, baby," I said, smiling, trying to break the tension.

"So what can I do?" she asked. I could sense how deperate she was in her voice. She leaned forward slightly.

"Why don't you sit closer? I'd like to have a closer look," I said.

She stood up and walked in front of me before finally sitting on my lap. I could very easily tear that dress of right now.

"What are you thinking, Eli?" she asked. I could tell she was nervous, so I began rubbing her arm.

"Your arm is so warm," I whispered.

"I like being held by a firm man," she whispered back. I could feel her get more comfortable, but soon it wasn't enough. We wanted more, both of us. It was working. I ran my hand over her legs, the white lace being surprisingly soft.

"That feels good," she admitted under her breath.

"Hmm, you know how to make a woman shiver," she whispered, giggling slightly.

She rolled her body off of mine, and laid there on the couch, her dress nearly slipping off.

"Eli, I want you," she said.

_"Damn, what am I doing? I feel like a cheap whore," she thought to herself. _

I kneeled down in front of her on the floor, and wasted no time pulling her dress up. I pulled it up just high enough to see her white underwear.

_"Oh god, it's so wicked. A strange man touching me there..." she thought._

I pulled the other side of her dress up even higher, fully revealing the front side of her white lace g-string underwear.

"Please take off my dress," she begged, her hand hovering over her underwear. I could tell this would be a fun night.

"_I feel not comfortable with the fact that I am doing this for my boss," she thought._

I untied the black criss crossed strings to her dress, the only thing keeping it up. I slipped off her entire dress, and there she was... no bra, white lace thongs, white lace stockings, and white heels. She looked angelic, but she was deffinetly no angel.

"I'm all wet down there," she giggled.

"_Okay, I need to focus. Think about your job and just try..."she thought. _

At her admission, I ran his finger over her pussy, feeling the moistness through the fabric. She lifted her legs up, giving total accsses to her pussy, but also a stunning view of her ass.

"_to enjoy it," she thought._

I slid her tiny white panties off, leaving her with nothing but her stockings and white heels. She apprehended a little, which was confusing.

"Oh Eli - please be gentle," she begged, almost like it was he first time, which it obviously wasn't.

"_Oh God, I feel like a slut. I'm wide open in front of a near stranger,"she thought. _

I could tell she was nervous, so I started slow. I ran my hands over her midthigh, warming her up, before getting closer and closer. I teased her bit, running my finger very close to her area. I did this until I finally rubbed my finger over, on, and in her lips.

Things switched around, and almost like it was chore, she undressed me out of my pants, sat me down, wrapped her arms around my legs, and took my dick into her mouth, going up and down with hollow cheeks.

Clare is so hot! I feel bad about cheating on my wife, but I hope her hot mouth is worth it.

"_Damn his dick is really strong. I wonder what he thinks about me right now."_

I combed my finger through her long, straight, soft hair. I wasn't pushing her head down, but rather just playing with her hair. However, this did enourage her to go faster, making the experience even more pleasurable. Plus, her bare naked breasts rubbing against my legs feels pretty cool too.

She stopped abruptly and looked up at me, her face only inches away from my dick.

"Please put your condom on! I want to feel you inside me," she said.

"_I can't believe it's really happening. In just a few moments, his dick will be in my pussy."_

"Sure, I'll put rubber on my stiff dick, and then we rolling," I said, totally lieing.

She walked up and grabbed a quick class of water, allowing me to see her ass real nicely. When came back, she looked down at me.

"Hmm, I can't see your rubber. Do you have it or not?" Clare asked. I didn't want to wear one. I was so used to not using one, I just sort of stopped wearing condoms. They are more hastle then they are worth.

"No, but come on babe, don't make it difficult," I said.

I could tell that was it.

"No, I won't do this. I'm leaving," she said.

_She went away. My adventure is over now._

_I guess I was wrong. Maybe I'll be lucky next time._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Make sure to leave a review and check out the alternate version!<em>**


	2. Alternate version

**Passion Hotel**

**Present Day**

He tried focusing on her eyes, but it was impossible. That button up barely fit over her large breasts. He tuned into what she was saying.

"Have you ever been in such a place? Some people consider it shameful to visit hotels like this. Other come here like they are on duty. Whether or not, they all come here to have sex," she said. She didn't totally seem into the moment either. She didn't look angry or distracted, just rather neutral, like nothing was particularly interesting.

"These walls have witnessed a lot of lust, passion, dissipations, infidelity, transgression, and even a murder. You never know how it will end, but I can tell you how it starts: I give you the key. By the way, I'm Suzan," she said. She was the lady at the front desk.

"This place was built for it. The walls are thick and soundproof. The hotel itself is placed away from the main streets and roads so as to avoid being seen by accident. It's an ideal place to have a secret meeting," she rambled on.

**In The Office**

**On The Other Side Of Town**

Let me tell you a story about Eli Goldsworthy and Clare Edwards. They are not a couple, just two people with their own desires and wishes.

Eli is a successful man. He is married and has two kids. He keeps his family portrait in his wallet. He's got his own wealthy business and nothing to worry about. People would say he's a lucky man, but they never were him. Everyday is exactly the same. Jobs, meetings, partners. So dull and boring. Life is not as brilliant as it was before. People call it a midlife crisis. But Eli had a good friend who gave him advice: to have an adventure. And Eli decided to listen to him.

Clare is a beautiful young woman, starting her career as a bank accountant. She never thought of having an affair with someone like Eli, but life is so full of surprises. Her boss is a old greesy fatso who wanted Eli to be his partner. Clare had two options: to make Eli more compliant and get promoted, or to quit her job and be unemployed. Clare didn't intend to do this, but the economic crisis and the lack of opportunities made her change her opinion.

They broke the ice during one coffee break. They both wanted to come closer and it ought to happen. Eli didn't tell her she was married and had kids, and Clare kept her own motives a secret. After some teasing, they both decided they should meet somewhere with not witnesses and more privacy. Eli was really surprised when Clare agreed to have a meeting in this hotel. So was Clare. But what's done is done.

**Eli's House**

**45 Minutes Before The Meeting**

Man, I'm a little nervous. After all these years I've spent in an office and business meetings, I hope I don't forget how to treat a woman. I better leave now.

**Clare's Apartment**

**25 Minutes Before The Meeting**

I never thought I would get into this. I've heard some of my colleague's had to do this, but I never could have imagined I would be doing this myself.

Anyways, it's a private meeting. I should get prepared for everything. It's time to go anyways.

**Passion Hotel**

**The Meeting Starts Right Now**

"Hello sir, welcome to Passion Hotel. How may I help you?" Suzan asked.

"We want to have sex right here," Eli joked, hoping it would break the tenstion while also making him seem more confident. The lady pretended not to notice.

"We have vacanies. I guess room 23 will be perfect for you. Let me register you, mister..." she said, waiting for his name.

"Smith. John Smith," he lied. God, the more he talked, the more uncomfortable Clare felt. She hated this.

"Right. And how long are you going to stay?" she asked.

"The whole night," he said. He wanted Clare all to himself. Clare felt differently.

"Do you need anything else?" Susan asked polietly.

"Yes, please keep in mind not to disturb us during our meeting," Eli said.

How rude! Clare felt anxious, sick to her stomach. Maybe she couldn't do this.

"You can order some food or drinks for your room. The number is 111," Suzan said, as she says to all hotel stayers. Eli grabbed the keys and they heated toward their room.

_Eli's Thoughts_

Man, I can't believe it. I feel like a teenager again. Picking up girls and finding places for private dates. That's really an adventure.

_Clare'sThoughts_

I hope nobody will learn I was here. I wish there was a way to delete my memory after all of this. Just sign the contract and I'll get my promotion.

**Eli's POV**

"Have you ever been here before?" Clare asked. Her dress didn't leave much to the imagination. It covered only the bare essentials.

"Once in high school I guess," I said honestly. No reason to lie right?

"So, maybe we should discuss the deal?" she asked.

I resisted the temptation to role my eyes.

"I don't feel like discussing business," I said truthfully. I came here for one reason, why spoil it?

"Maybe you could change your opinion?" she asked. I already knew the kind of girl she was, the kind that never backs down. Well, neither do I.

"Maybe I could, maybe I couldn't," I said.

"So what can I do?" she sighed in a big sigh. God this girl must not know what the deffinition of fun or sex is. Why did she have to make it so serious? I guess it's up to me to lighten the mood.

"Do you like dancing? I'd like to watch you dance," I said. Maybe now she'll lighten up.

She got up and sat in my lap instead, totally ignoring me.

"I'm sorry, I'm not in the mood to dance," she said. She was now sitting on my lap, and I guess I couldn't complain too much.

"Sure," I said, a little aggrivated.

"What are you thinking Eli?" she asked as I slowly started to rub her arm up and down, her soft, warm arm.

"Your arm is so warm," I said.

"I liked being held by a firm man," she responded, relaxing a little in my lap.

I moved my hands to her soft lace stocking, robbing her upper thigh up and down.

"That feels good," she admitted under her breath. I smirked and continued rubbing her leg.

"Hmm, you sure know how to make a woman shiver," she whispered, and even giggled a little. It was kind of cute how nervous she was.

"Eli, I want you," she said, rolling off my lap and onto the couch.

_"Damn, what am I doing? I feel like a cheap whore," she thought to herself. _

I kneeled down in front of her on the floor, and wasted no time pulling her dress up. I pulled it up just high enough to see her white underwear.

_"Oh god, it's so wicked. A strange man touching me there..." she thought._

I pulled the other side of her dress up even higher, fully revealing the front side of her white lace g-string underwear.

"Please take off my dress," she begged, her hand hovering over her underwear. I could tell this would be a fun night.

"_I feel not comfortable with the fact that I am doing this for my boss," she thought._

I untied the black criss crossed strings to her dress, the only thing keeping it up. I slipped off her entire dress, and there she was... no bra, white lace thongs, white lace stockings, and white heels. She looked angelic, but she was deffinetly no angel.

"I'm all wet down there," she giggled.

"_Okay, I need to focus. Think about your job and just try..."she thought. _

At her admission, I ran his finger over her pussy, feeling the moistness through the fabric. She lifted her legs up, giving total accsses to her pussy, but also a stunning view of her ass.

"_to enjoy it," she thought._

I slid her tiny white panties off, leaving her with nothing but her stockings and white heels. She apprehended a little, which was confusing.

"Oh Eli - please be gentle," she begged, almost like it was he first time, which it obviously wasn't.

"_Oh God, I feel like a slut. I'm wide open in front of a near stranger,"she thought. _

I could tell she was nervous, so I started slow. I ran my hands over her midthigh, warming her up, before getting closer and closer. I teased her bit, running my finger very close to her area. I did this until I finally rubbed my finger over, on, and in her lips.

Things switched around, and almost like it was chore, she undressed me out of my pants, sat me down, wrapped her arms around my legs, and took my dick into her mouth, going up and down with hollow cheeks.

Clare is so hot! I feel bad about cheating on my wife, but I hope her hot mouth is worth it.

"_Damn his dick is really strong. I wonder what he thinks about me right now."_

I combed my finger through her long, straight, soft hair. I wasn't pushing her head down, but rather just playing with her hair. However, this did enourage her to go faster, making the experience even more pleasurable. Plus, her bare naked breasts rubbing against my legs feels pretty cool too.

She stopped abruptly and looked up at me, her face only inches away from my dick.

"Please put your condom on! I want to feel you inside me," she said.

"_I can't believe it's really happening. In just a few moments, his dick will be in my pussy."_

"I don't have any! But don't worry, I'm clean," I said. It was true, I was sterile. Immediatly, though, I could tell Clare was upset.

"No, I can't do this," she nearly whimpered.

"_Fuck! What is he thinking? Unprotected sex with someone like him?"_

Shit. Now what?

"Come on baby, don't make it difficult," I said, trying to pull her back in.

"No, I won't do this. I'm leaving," she said, getting her stuff together.

_She went away. My adventure is over now._

_I guess I was wrong. Maybe I'll get lucky next time._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Make sure to leave a review!<em>**


End file.
